


3 A.M.

by StarAlopex



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAlopex/pseuds/StarAlopex
Summary: Sayuki honestly didn't know what to expect when she broke into Jhun'a's house at 3 a.m.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Chapter 6 of "To Keep the Star Alight" but you don't need to read it for this to make sense.
> 
> Some background info: Sayuki is my WoL and Jhun'a is my wife's character (not a WoL).

“The Lord Commander will want to have a celebration you know,” Jhun’a says as he pours tea for Sayuki. “Once you’ve officially announced the return of the Scions and yourself.”

Sayuki snorts, “Of course he will,” as she watches Jhun’a. They’ve since relocated to his kitchen. She broke into his house, it’s nearing 3 a.m., and he’s pouring her tea. How his life has changed.

“He won’t admit it aloud of course, but he missed you.” Jhun’a slides the cup in front of her. “We all did.”

Sayuki smiles brightly. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me Jhun’a!”

He uses the tea cup to hide a small smile. She says that every time and he missed it. “I’m plenty nice. I even gave you a hug earlier- could have stabbed you instead.”

She hums as she takes a sip, “That you did. Hopefully next time I won’t have to traverse through time to earn another.”

Jhun’a only chokes on his tea for 3 seconds and Sayuki decides she likes 3 a.m. Jhun’a. He’s soft and more relaxed. For once, the barriers are half down. It could be because she cornered him in his home and there’s a slight pang of guilt. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“I was awake anyway.”

“Oh? Why?”

Jhun’a pins his ears back and his tail flicks in nervous agitation. “Just thinking…”

Sayuki levels him with a stare. “Of…?”

He stares right back, yellow eyes reflecting what little light comes through from the fireplace in the other room. He takes a loud, obnoxious sip of his tea, not breaking eye contact. He’s attempting to play it off as a joke, but the intent his clear.

“I’m fine Jhun’a. You didn’t need to worry about me.”

He continues to stare, but at least sets his cup down. His eyes travel to her hair, taking in the random white patches before dropping to her face. As a residual effect of holding too much light and it almost breaking free several times after Mt. Gulg, Sayuki has been left with uneven patches of lightened skin, most noticeably around her eyes. They have been fading with time, but still stand out on her tan complexion.

“Right,” he confirms with a nod. “No need to worry- whatever stress you went through was clearly minor.”

Oh she missed his sarcasm. “Do you want to hear about it?” she asks as she grabs a lock of white hair above her eyes. “I’ll tell you everything that happened.”

“It’s probably a long story.”

“It is. But what else are we doing right now?”

“Should be sleeping. You know tomorrow will be chaos for you.”

“The Scions are barely able to move right now; we’re in recovery mode. Anything directed to me will be intercepted by Tataru.”

Jhun’a raises an eyebrow. “You don’t want to be with them?”

Sayuki shakes her head. “I spent my entire adventure on the First with them.” She clutches the cup of tea. “I missed you… the whole time. You’ve been by my side since before the Dragonsong War and then suddenly you weren’t. Sure, I could visit but never for long. It wasn’t the same.”

Fragile happiness grows in Jhun’a’s chest as she speaks. It’s quickly crippled by self doubt and boiling jealousy. He remembers Krile and Estinien discussing a mysterious “Crystal Exarch” Sayuki met on her journey. He remembers Sayuki talking about G’raha Tia and staring at the tower in Mor Dhona as if she could open it with sheer willpower and determination alone. He recently found out they are one in the same.

“What about G’raha Tia? You had him with you.”

Sayuki shrugs and begins to pick at the scales on the back of her hand. “It’s different.”

Jhun’a swats her hand to make her stop. He can’t help to press though. “Different how?”

Even in the early morning hours, exhausted and sleep deprived, Sayuki is fast. Before he can pull his hand away, she grabs it and threads their fingers together. He freezes in place. Like always, she has single handedly climbed over his walls.

“G’raha Tia hasn’t seen me at my worst,” she says ever so quietly. “He hasn’t fought by my side, with unwavering loyalty, for 2 years.” She squeezes his hand and Jhun’a can’t breathe. “G’raha has spent his past 100 years reading idolized stories about a version of me. He doesn’t smack my hand when I pick at my skin or make me tea in the dead of night.”

Jhun’a rolls his eyes, desperately trying to calm his racing heart. “He would if you asked him I’m sure.” He can’t help but indulge however and runs his thumb over her knuckles. A desperate move in an attempt to ground himself.

“Ask him when you meet him- he came back with us.”

“He did what?”

Sayuki gives another small smile. “I told you earlier I would tell you everything. Are you still interested?”

The grounding technique didn’t work. He can feel the anxiety churning in his stomach. He glances at their joined hands, then looks away. “Sayuki don’t-”

Bless the Twelve, she looks genuinely confused. “Hold your hand?” She quickly let’s go, but his nerves are still buzzing. “Sorry, I just assumed-”

“I can’t be him.” Jhun’a has to take a breath between each word.

The confusion stays are her face as she reflects on the conversation they were just having. “Who? G’raha?”

“Lord Haurchefant.”

“Everything is silent in his house. To her credit, Sayuki remains perfect still and calm while J’huna feels like he’s choking on ashes. He was doing so well and he had to go and ruin it.

“J’huna,” she starts softly. “Why did you suddenly bring up Haurchefant?”

What a good question. He’s not sure himself and says as much.

“Alright,” Sayuki says. She stands up and stretches her arms over her head. Then she sets her hands on her hips and fixes her eyes on Jhun’a.

Jhun’a’s heart skips a beat. Is this it? Does she...? He finds himself desperately wishing he is misinterpreting the situation. More than 2 years of knowing each other and she has finally given up on him.

 _He can’t let her go._ Sayuki belongs here. He wants her on the other side of this table in the mornings and next to him at the market as she elbows him when something catches her eye. She belongs in front of the fireplace while she studies the stars. She deserves soft things and to stay safe. He wants to be that place for her.

“Get up,” she says. So lost in his internal despair, he didn’t notice she hadn’t left.

He blinks at her.

She waves her hands in an upwards motion. “Let’s go.”

The chair screeches on the hardwood and very slowly, he stands.

“Progress,” she smiles and he really doesn’t deserve her kindness.

“To what?” he asks.

She makes another motion between the two of them. “To whatever this is. Follow me. Don’t make me repeat myself.” She slips out to the room with the fireplace and he is helpless to follow.

He finds her standing in front of the tabletop orchestrion she bought him as a housewarming gift. She looks over her shoulder. In the dying firelight, she is still a vision to him. “Are you ready?”

“I have no idea,” he answers.

“Perfect.” She sets the music to something slow and just as gentle as she is. Light piano playing begins and he is still numb. At least the anxiety as been momentarily adverted.

She holds her hands out in front of her. “Come here.”

As he steps up, she grabs his hands, sets one on her waist and keeps the other together, linking their fingers like before. She slides into his personal space like a missing puzzle piece and he sucks in a breath. She pauses. “Is this OK?”

Jhun’a can’t speak so he just nods as she leads him into a slow waltz.

“J’huna,” she breaths against his chest and he can feel it through his thin shirt. “Time is a thief. The pain of Haurchefant dying will always be there. But the agony has faded.”

He knows this dance. It’s from Ishgard. He extends his arm and she spins, white scales gleaming in the dying fire. He pulls her back in. “Time has passed- will continue to pass,” she keeps speaking. “For the longest time after…” She has to pause to gather her thoughts. “I didn’t know how to smile. Everything hurt.”

He remembers that time. She marched forward to Azys Lla after swearing to have Zephirin’s heart. There are a few more heartbeats of silence and the music stops. But she doesn’t let go.

“That was all he wanted. Do you know his last words to me? _A smile better suits a hero._ But I couldn’t do it.”

He has no response to that. There’s nothing he can say that will take that pain away.

“You doing OK Jhun’a?” Bless her, asking about him.

“Yes.” It’s mostly true. “Just feeling useless right now.”

“Oh I don’t know about that,” she grins slyly. “I’m having a good time.” That makes Jhun’a scrunch his nose and she laughs again.

He finds words. “I’m sorry for lashing out. That was unfair.”

“Emotions are difficult. We’re both a little broken. I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable.”

She yawns and Jhun’a brings their dancing to a slow stop. “C’mon. You have to sleep. Tataru will kill me if I send you back in this state.”

Sayuki hums. “I’ll protect you. Perks of knowing the Warrior of Light.”

He grins. Two times in one night- what a record. “Can I have that in writing?”

Sayuki laughs again and suddenly everything is OK. “Not a chance Jhun’a.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for enjoying my OC nonsense.


End file.
